


По местам

by Iwaoi_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaoi_SW_2016/pseuds/Iwaoi_SW_2016
Summary: Ойкаве как всегда не нужны были слова, чтобы все понять





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ойкава/Ивайзуми на Haikyuu!! Ship Wars 2016

Темнота обволакивает плотным коконом, мешает вдохнуть полной грудью, давит, не давая шевельнуться. Ивайзуми дышит рвано и тихо, вот-вот и перестанет совсем — так тяжело было находиться в этом месте. Он хочет закричать. Хочет, чтобы его крик отразился от стен, чтобы поверить в то, что он все еще жив. Поверить, что у него под ногами все еще твердая, осязаемая реальность, а не бесконечное пространство черного вакуума.

Из открытого рта не вырывается ни звука.

Сначала он слышит голоса: с нотками нежности, счастья, после — злости, звучащей наперебой с отчаяньем.

Потом приходят образы.

Сотни незнакомых, странных людей и существ — они все смешиваются, накладываются одним силуэтом на другой, превращаясь в неясные пятна. Он видит чужие улыбки и злые гримасы, плотно поджатые губы, каплю пота, скатившуюся по виску.

Он видит себя совсем ребенком: бегущим по поляне, размахивающим руками в стороны. Видит, как следом бежит Ойкава, улыбается беззубой улыбкой, как в карих глазах сияет восторг. Один образ сменяется другим — вот они с Ойкавой сидят на ветке огромного дерева, уже взрослые, неотрывно смотря друг другу в глаза. Их причудливые одежды развеваются на ветру, а позади летает стайка пестроперых птиц. Он почти чувствует прикосновение пальцев, дрожь под своими собственными — не от холода или страха, нет — от плохо сдерживаемой страсти. В его голове набатом бьется "Ива-чан" знакомым, родным голосом, и Ивайзуми с ужасом понимает, что уже успел забыть, как именно этот голос звучит.

Паника подкатывает к горлу, Ивайзуми закрывает уши руками и с силой трясет головой, желая избавиться от всего, что видит и что слышит. Потому что это все — неправда. Это нереально, этого не было: в их с Ойкавой детстве не было зеленой, залитой солнцем поляны. Они никогда не сидели на ветке дерева исполинского размера, и Ойкава уж точно никогда не извивался в его руках, разрывая тишину томными стонами. Они даже никогда не были так близки — всего лишь партнерский тандем, ни больше, ни меньше: у каждого из них была своя жизнь, которую они не делили на двоих.

— Ивайзуми, успокойся, — голос, твердый и сосредоточенный, ясно звучит в сознании. — Перестань сопротивляться, мне сложно держать тебя, пока ты так напряжен.

Шумно выдохнув, Ивайзуми опускает руки и пытается закрыть глаза, расслабиться. Абстрагироваться от всего происходящего и разрешить вести себя по верному пути. Он чувствует легкий толчок и наконец-то ощущает твердую землю под ногами, позволяя себе открыть глаза.

— Это оказалось тяжелее, чем я думал, — Ханамаки как-то нервно смеется и отбрасывает прилипшие ко лбу пряди в сторону. Ивайзуми видит залегшие под его глазами тени, то, как чуть подрагивают пальцы, и отворачивается, не в силах смотреть.

Слишком знакомая картина, о которой он совершенно не хочет думать.

— Зачем ты привел меня сюда?

Ивайзуми оглядывается вокруг, все еще дезориентированный, наблюдая, как одна за другой в воздухе появляются сферы. Их так много, что сложно сосчитать, а если присмотреться, то внутри каждой можно увидеть едва заметное движение целого мира. Синего, зеленого, желтого, голубого — множественные переливы озаряют темную комнату, создавая смешение красок.

Которое, впрочем, совершенно не раздражает.

— Хотел показать тебе кое-что. — На губах Ханамаки расцветает улыбка, а в глазах загорается привычный хитрый блеск. Он протягивает вперед руку, и будто по сигналу одна из сфер притягивается ближе, почти касается его ладони, словно прося ласки.  
Будто бы она живая.

Ивайзуми становится не по себе.

— Мне нельзя здесь находиться. — Ивайзуми хмурится и впивается в Ханамаки взглядом, ожидая продолжения.

— Я знаю. Но это меньшее из того, что меня сейчас волнует. — Оттолкнув сферу в сторону, Ханамаки устало трет переносицу — привычка, появившаяся с возрастом. — Ты же помнишь устройство нашего мира?

Ивайзуми фыркает. Вопрос — полный вздор.

— Помню. Может еще спросишь о разделении на касты? Я и его помню. Связующие, Щиты, Хранители, а подле всего — люди.

Ханамаки согласно кивает.

— Именно так. Связующие — те, кто плетут судьбы людей, Щиты — их страховка, энергия, помогающая продлить связующим жизнь, не позволить потратить всю энергию за раз. Потрясающий тандем. — Ивайзуми морщится, как от боли, и с трудом подавляет в себе желание запустить что-нибудь в Ханамаки. Он недавно потерял своего Связующего, нового ему еще не приставили, а в смерти предыдущего он не видит ничего потрясающего. — И Хранители, которым поручено оберегать созданные тандемом жизненные пути людей. Это знает каждый. Но есть много нюансов. Например, знал ли ты, что Связующие плетут судьбы не только людям, но и порождают новые миры? И что в каждом из миров есть наши отражения?

Ивайзуми пораженно замирает. Он помнит давний разговор — Ойкава как-то пытался убедить его, что так действительно бывает, но Ивайзуми лишь отмахнулся.

— И что есть правило, в котором говорится, что отражения высших каст не должны пересекаться. Наблюдая за другими мирами, я был очень удивлен, заметив один интересный парадокс. Но вот причина этого парадокса меня совершенно не удивила. — Хмыкнув, Ханамаки подзывает одну из сфер к себе и косится на Ивайзуми.

— Я все равно не понимаю о чем ты говоришь, и причем тут я, Макки, — привычное обращение срывается с языка, и Ивайзуми устало вздыхает. Все, что сказал Ханамаки, его совершенно не интересует.

— Тебе и не надо понимать, Ивайзуми. Тебе нужно смотреть. — Очередная улыбка касается его губ, и легким движением руки Ханамаки бросает сферу прямиком в Ивайзуми. — Это одна из моих любимых.

Ивайзуми вновь ощущает, как теряет связь с реальностью.

Перед его глазами простирается новая вероятность.

Бескрайний лес, пышные кроны деревьев, яркие птицы от совсем мелких до больших, на которых верхом летают люди. Крепкие хижины подле старого дуба, раскинувшего свои ветви над всем поселением. Ивайзуми моргает, не в силах поверить, что где-то действительно существует нечто настолько прекрасное.

А потом он видит _его_ , и воздух застревает где-то в легких.

Ойкава стоит на возвышении, у него в руках нечто похожее на копье, а единственная одежда — короткая набедренная повязка. На лице по линии скул тянется непонятная вязь лазурных татуировок; точно такой же узор оплетает и его ключицы, спускается по груди вниз, обводит пупок и уходит куда-то вниз, под повязку. Чуть заостренные уши смотрятся дико, но гораздо больше Ивайзуми удивляют удлиненные клыки, которые виднеются, стоит Ойкаве улыбнутся такой знакомой-не знакомой улыбкой. Ивайзуми неуверенно шагает вперед и уже готов окликнуть его, но голос Ханамаки в голове не дает этого сделать.

— Он все равно тебя не услышит. Просто смотри.

И Ивайзуми смотрит.

Ойкава играет с детьми в поселении, ловко перемещается от места к месту, используя для этого лианы, чтобы было быстрее. Его улыбки хватает на всех и каждого, он как всегда окружен вниманием, и несмотря на то, что Ивайзуми не понимает, на каком языке они говорят, всё и так понятно – Ойкава будущий вождь. Ивайзуми не сомневается: за ним уже готовы идти, хотя время еще не пришло.

Когда Ойкава вечером сбегает из поселения, Ивайзуми следует за ним, всеми силами стараясь не отстать. Ойкава затаивается в кроне дерева и, сгруппировавшись, словно кошка, выжидающе смотрит на землю, сквозь плотную листву дерева. Ивайзуми хмурится, не понимая, что тот делает, как вдруг Ойкава резко прыгает вниз.

И валит с ног человека, в котором Ивайзуми не без труда узнает себя.

Тот, другой, сдавленно рычит и спихивает Ойкаву с себя, что-то яростно шипит сквозь зубы. Ойкава лишь смеется, запрокидывая голову назад, и Ивайзуми болезненно морщится от такого знакомого, но вместе с тем чужого смеха. Он наблюдает за ними из-за укрытия, и чем больше времени проходит, тем больше Ивайзуми кажется, что он становится свидетелем чего-то интимного, не предназначенного для чужих глаз.

В каждом их жесте, в каждом взгляде сквозит ничем не прикрытое доверие, беззащитная нежность и бесконечная любовь. Когда Ойкава оказывается прижат к дереву и обвивает свои ноги вокруг чужой талии, Ивайзуми понимает, что больше не может на это смотреть.

Сердце бьётся где-то в горле, и каждый его удар болью отзывается в душе.

— Зачем ты мне это показываешь? — Ивайзуми чувствует, что начинает злиться. Но гораздо сильнее он ощущает неясную пустоту, будто бы он потерял что-то дорогое, но никак не может понять, что.

Ханамаки материализуется рядом и отводит взгляд в сторону, не выдерживая безграничной тоски в глазах Ивайзуми.

— Чтобы ты кое-что понял. И чтобы ты кое-что вспомнил. — Щелчок пальцев Ханамаки заглушает сорвавшийся с губ Ойкавы стон.

Место, в котором он оказывается, всё тот же лес, но вместо идеалистической картины перед ним предстает настоящий ад. Всё вокруг в дыму, а вверх, к тёмному небу, поднимается столп пламени. Плач детей, истошные крики умирающих — всё это сливается в единую какофонию звуков в голове, порождая панику.

Ивайзуми требуется минута, чтобы прийти в себя и сделать осторожный шаг навстречу кошмару. Под его ногами горы изувеченных, проткнутых тел, а в лужах крови дрожат блики огня. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, — некогда мирное селение стало настоящим полем боя.

Ноги сами несут Ивайзуми к нужному месту, будто бы этот маршрут изначально был построен в его голове. Он видит их почти сразу, стоит только завернуть за угол. Они стоят спина к спине, окружённые, но не сдавшиеся. Шестеро на двое — явно не равный бой, но Ивайзуми отчего-то уверен: ни в голове Ойкавы, ни в его собственной нет и мысли отступить. Они двигаются синхронно, один за другим отражая удары, а длинное лезвие в их руках разрезает воздух не хуже окружающих их тел. С воинственным рыком Ойкава бросается вперед, оставляя свою спину открытой.

И это — его главная ошибка.

Один из противников заходит сзади, а двойник Ивайзуми реагирует слишком поздно — Ойкава, проткнутый копьем насквозь, на подогнувшихся ногах падает вниз.

Ивайзуми кажется, что он слышит свой крик, но это не совсем правда. С его собственных губ не слетает ни звука, в то время как Ивайзуми из этой реальности кричит так, что закладывает уши. С оставшимися соперниками он расправляется в два счёта и опускается на колени перед Ойкавой. Выдёргивает копье, отбрасывая его в сторону, судорожно шарит пальцами по груди в бесполезной попытке зажать рану. Ивайзуми подходит ближе и видит свое лицо, искаженное гримасой боли. По щекам текут слезы, а губы словно в бреду что-то шепчут.

Ивайзуми не нужно знать их язык, чтобы понять разделенное на двоих «люблю».

Глаза жжет, в груди что-то обрывается, и всё, чего хочет Ивайзуми, — это уйти отсюда.  
Ему вполне хватает своей, неясно откуда взявшейся, но Ханамаки, видимо, считает иначе.

Он видит перед собой бескрайнее море, туманную линию горизонта и красное зарево заката, бликами играющее на поверхности воды. Ойкава и Ивайзуми сидят на палубе, передавая друг другу бутылку рома и о чем-то тихо переговариваются, периодически смеясь. Видимо, Ойкава произносит какую-то глупость, потому что Ивайзуми небрежным взмахом даёт ему подзатыльник, отчего бандана съезжает на глаза. Ойкава морщится, возмущенно вскрикивает и спешит вернуть ее на место, белозубо улыбаясь. Золотое кольцо отражает неровное сияние огонька свечи.

Они сидят близко, соприкасаясь плечами и чуть-чуть кончиками пальцев.  
Ивайзуми знает то, что знать не должен: его двойник — бывший адмирал бравого флота, променявший погоны и уважение на пиратство, потому что желание быть с Ойкавой было выше желания служить родной стране.

Уютная картина становится неровной, подергивается дымкой. Мачта, на которой ранее сияли белые паруса, превращается в виселицу, и вместо пустоты Ивайзуми оказывается в окружении толпы людей. Серое небо совсем не похоже на то, что простирается над морем, а улыбка на губах Ойкавы лишь отражение прежней. На скуле расцветает лиловый синяк, губа разбита, в глазах — смирение. Он только вздергивает подбородок выше, когда ему накидывают петлю на шею, и смотрит прямо в лицо тому, второму Ивайзуми, без тени сожаления.

И Ивайзуми — оба — смотрят в ответ до последнего.

Это — их плата.

За желание быть свободными, быть счастливыми. Быть вместе, пока, как в старой клятве, смерть не разлучит их.

Палач дергает рычаг, пол уходит у Ойкавы из под ног. Ивайзуми закрывает глаза, и желает одного — не слышать хруст ломающихся позвонков. 

— Я не хочу больше смотреть. — Ивайзуми качает головой и оседает на землю. Утыкается лбом в колени, чувствуя, как реальность вокруг него снова преображается. — Я не хочу, Ханамаки! Слышишь?! Не хочу!

Но Ханамаки не оставляет ему выбора. 

Он смотрит и не может оторвать взгляда от Ойкавы и от себя самого во всех реальностях, которые Ханамаки готов ему дать. Украдкой наблюдает за чужим счастьем, недоступным ему самому. За робкими и нежными поцелуями, которые сменяются напористыми и страстными. За невесомыми касаниями пальцев пальцами, за улыбками — искренними, открытыми. За глазами, сияющими от счастья, в которых слишком сложно не заметить любовь.

Ивайзуми смотрит и каждый раз будто бы сам влюбляется в Ойкаву заново.

И каждый раз — заново его теряет.

Ойкава, его любимый, родной Ойкава умирает на его руках бессчётное количество раз, и вновь и вновь он бессилен. Всё, что он может, это наблюдать за неизбежностью и давиться собственными рыданиями, оказываясь бессильным раз от раза. 

Ивайзуми считает, что у мироздания дерьмовое чувство юмора.

Как и у Ханамаки, который заставил его пройти через всё это. 

В горле застревает очередное рыдание, а вытирать мокрые от слез щеки Ивайзуми не видит смысла. Он даже не понимает, что вернулся в Хранилище, пока не ощущает на плече крепкую хватку. Ему всё ещё кажется, что он там, в последней реальности, — держит на руках холодное, бездыханное тело, покрытое инеем. Ивайзуми на пробу шевелит пальцами, чтобы убедиться, что они сухие, а кажущийся на кончиках пальцев снег лишь игра воображения. В голове только два вопроса: зачем и почему? Но Ивайзуми не находит в себе силы спросить.

Ханамаки это и не нужно.

— Я долго думал, почему всё так получается. Почему из мира в мир одно и тоже — вы сталкиваетесь с Ойкавой, вы любите друг друга, но в конце он неизменно умирает. И ты не можешь ему помочь, начинаешь угасать сам. Уходишь следом через год, сходишь с ума, не помня, что Ойкава вообще был в твоей жизни, или просто делаешь вид. — Ханамаки опускается рядом и тихо вздыхает. Ивайзуми смотрит на свои подрагивающие пальцы и молчит. — А потом я понял, что единственный, кто может дать мне ответ на этот вопрос, это ты. Я уверен, что когда я его узнаю, то смогу всё исправить. Поэтому, пожалуйста, Ивайзуми. Вспомни.

И Ивайзуми впервые со смерти Ойкавы отпускает себя.

* * *

Они ещё совсем дети: короткие волосы Ойкавы топорщатся в разные стороны, а глаза блестят от наполнивших их слез. Ивайзуми хмурится, хватает Ойкаву за руку и выводит из толпы других детей. Ханамаки, с которым они разговаривали до этого момента, недоумённо смотрит им вслед.

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава возмущенно вскрикивает и смотрит на Ивайзуми широко раскрытыми глазами. А после утыкается тому в грудь и начинает содрогаться от плохо сдерживаемых рыданий. — Мне так страшно, Ива-чан! А что, если я не смогу? Что, если я буду плохим Связующим, и меня выгонят к людям?

Ивайзуми мотает головой, стараясь отогнать от себя эту мысль. Он слышал о таких от родителей: слабым Связующим, способности которых так и не смогли развиться, не имели права оставаться среди высших каст. Они едва создавали четверть золотистой нити, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сплести целый путь. Люди под началом таких связующих умирали, ещё даже не родившись, и был принят закон отсылать Связующих с неразвитым даром к людям, где они могли принести больше пользы. Думать о том, что Ойкаву могут отослать, Ивайзуми совершенно не хотелось.

— Успокойся, Ойкава, — Ивайзуми хватает его за плечи и чуть встряхивает, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Этого не произойдет. Ты будешь лучшим Связующим, понял? Ты справишься.

В блестящих от слез глазах мелькает вспышка обожания.

— Ива-чан, ты правда веришь в меня?

Ивайзуми фыркает. Будто могло быть иначе.

— Верю.

Крепкие объятия Ойкавы на миг выбивают воздух из легких, и первый порыв Ивайзуми — желание оттолкнуть. Привычно возмутиться, назвать дураком, но что-то мешает это сделать, и Ивайзуми лишь бережно обнимает его в ответ.

— Ива-чан, — голос Ойкавы вновь звучит неуверенно, и, отстранившись, он чуть взволнованно, но не менее серьезно смотрит Ивайзуми в глаза. — Ты будешь моим Щитом?

Что-то странное, незнакомое до этого момента, вспыхивает внутри, и Ивайзуми краснеет, отводя глаза в сторону.

— Конечно буду. Разве станет кто-то, кроме меня, терпеть такую плаксу, как ты?

Ойкава снова возмущается, разрывает крепкие объятия. Слезы уже не струятся по его щекам, но глаза остаются всё такими же блестящими.

Ивайзуми действительно не понимает, почему он всё ещё об этом думает.

* * *

Учеба не дается ему легко.

Ивайзуми с восхищением и затаенным ужасом наблюдает, как сила Ойкавы расцветает год от года. Он первый на потоке, кому удаётся создать достаточно крепкую нить, чтобы породить жизнь, и первый, кому удаётся связать первый правильный узелок. С каждым своим новым свершением он неизменно прибегает к Ивайзуми, всё с тем же детским восторгом крича: «Ива-чан, ты видел?! У меня получилось!» Ивайзуми кривит губы, отмахивается и бурчит: «Да, видел», — но внутри каждый раз теплеет. По округе разносится шепот о том, как Ойкава хорош, заставляя всех на потоке завидовать. И только Ивайзуми знает, как тяжело ему это на самом деле даётся.

Он видит усталость в глазах друга, которую, несмотря на попытки бахвальства, он так и не может скрыть. Ивайзуми очень хочет ударить ладонью по столу, повысить голос и попросить Ойкаву прекратить так изматывать себя, но глядя, как тот сияет от очередной удачи, не может шевельнуть языком. Поэтому лишь следует хмурой, молчаливой тенью за Ойкавой, приносит тонизирующие напитки и, когда тот совсем перегибает палку, утаскивает в кровать, заставляя спать.

— Но, Ива-чан, я еще не закончил! — Ойкава вяло возмущается, пытаясь выпутаться из хватки Ивайзуми, и, не сдержавшись, зевает.

— Помолчи. — Ивайзуми и сам чувствует, что вот-вот отключится. Отчего-то находиться рядом с практикующимся Ойкавой становится всё сложнее, и с каждым разом силы быстрее покидают его.

Зазевавшись, Ивайзуми спотыкается о ноги плетущегося рядом Ойкавы, и они оба плашмя падают на кровать. Ивайзуми дезориентированно смотрит на развалившегося под ним Ойкаву, удивленно вглядывающегося в ответ. Усталость пропадает из глаз напротив, уступая место серьезной сосредоточенности, и Ивайзуми видит, как на щеках Ойкавы начинает появляться румянец. Чертыхнувшись, Ивайзуми подскакивает на ноги, желая поскорее уйти, но замирает, почувствовав крепкую хватку на запястье.

— Останься сегодня со мной.

Ивайзуми хочет отмахнуться от просьбы, сказать, что они давно не маленькие, чтобы спать вместе, но вместо этого лишь кивает головой. Снимает штаны, оставаясь в одной футболке, и залазит под одеяло к уже успевшему переодеться Ойкаве. На односпальной кровати для двоих мало места, и Ивайзуми чувствует, как Ойкава прижимается ближе, беспардонно пропихивая свое колено между его ног. Ивайзуми медлит лишь мгновение, прежде чем положить руку на спину Ойкавы, обнимая, и наконец-то позволяет себе выдохнуть.

— Спокойной ночи, Ива-чан, — Ойкава тихо бормочет пожелание себе под нос и совсем расслабляется в объятиях.

Ответ Ивайзуми он уже не слышит.

* * *

Старшие все чаще ставят в одном предложении слова «Ойкава» и «лучший», а Ивайзуми внезапно начинает чувствовать себя бесполезным — его силы почти не увеличились, а это значит, что шансов стать Щитом такого сильного Связующего, как Ойкава, у него всё меньше. Они уже на предпоследнем курсе — пришло время, когда формируются тандемы на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и в Ивайзуми с каждым днем растёт страх, что он не успеет догнать.

Он как раз заканчивает медитировать в одной из рекреаций, когда слышит голос Ханамаки.

— Тебя искал Ойкава, ты в курсе?

Ивайзуми встает с пола, отряхивая штаны, и вопросительно смотрит на Ханамаки.

— Я провел тут последние три часа. Когда я видел его в последний раз, он флиртовал с Шимизу, — Ивайзуми безразлично пожимает плечами. В том, что он ревнует, он не признается даже самому себе. — Что ему было нужно?

— Я думаю, что он хотел с тобой поговорить. — Вид у Ханамаки становится неуверенным, будто бы он сомневается, стоит ли говорить дальше.

Ивайзуми пальцами разминает шею, наконец-то чувствуя себя отдохнувшим. Заминка Ханамаки не остается незамеченной.

— Говори уже, Макки, чего томишь? Я же не прошу тебя рассказать тайны мироздания, — Ивайзуми старается шутить, но внутри все сжимается от напряжения.

Ханамаки чуть смеется и поправляет свою накидку Хранителя. Ивайзуми в очередной раз задумывается о том, каково это — знать все возможные развития событий, чувствовать всё то, что чувствуют другие люди, и помнить то, что помнят они.

— Я, — смех обрывается слишком быстро, Ханамаки облизывает губы и, выдохнув, говорит, — видел, что сегодня Ушиджима подходил к Ойкаве. Они говорили о чём-то, и потом Ойкава стал искать тебя.

Внутри у Ивайзуми что-то обрывается.

Едва заметно кивнув, он начинает собирать вещи — нужно скорее найти Ойкаву, откладывать разговор бесполезно. Он был слаб, Ушиджима — силен. Всё логично, оставалось лишь принять это и взять свои чувства под контроль.

— Ивайзуми, мне...

Ивайзуми отмахивается от слов Ханамаки, не желая ничего слушать. Недосказанная фраза повисает в воздухе.

* * *

Он находит Ойкаву сидящим на подоконнике в конце коридора. Вокруг никого — занятия давно закончились, и все разбрелись по своим комнатам, оставляя учебную часть здания пустовать. Ойкава отстраненно смотрит в окно: внизу пропасть, над ней — редкие облака. Где-то там, далеко внизу, живут люди, и Ивайзуми вдруг становится интересно: каково это, жить среди них? Возможно ли такое, что его тоже сошлют вниз? Обычно слабые Щиты были резервом и в патовых ситуациях служили подпиткой. Но что, если он станет первым, кого точно так же отправят за ненадобностью вниз, навсегда закрыв доступ к родному дому?

— Ко мне сегодня снова подходил Ушиджима. — Ивайзуми молчит, не смея перебить. — Показал результаты своего тестирования. Он уверен, что усилит меня в сотню раз, и мы станем неповторимым тандемом.

Ивайзуми кивает и закидывает сумку на плечо — дальнейший разговор не имеет смысла, всё и так понятно.

— Ты сделал правильный выбор, Ойкава, — признавать собственный провал сложно, но он способен с этим справиться. — Вы действит...

— Какого чёрта ты несешь, Ива-чан?! — Ойкава оказывается на ногах так стремительно, что Ивайзуми еле успевает отшатнуться, чтобы их лбы не встретились.

Ойкава хватает Ивайзуми за грудки, притягивает к себе и зло смотрит в глаза. Ивайзуми шумно выдыхает, хмурится и бьет по рукам Ойкавы, чувствуя, как и сам начинает закипать.

— Отпусти!

— Ты это серьезно?! Серьезно считаешь, что я сказал Ушиджиме «да»?! — Ойкава снова встряхивает его, и Ивайзуми ощутимо толкает его в грудь в очередной попытке освободиться.

И тут же оказывается впечатан в стену.

— Да, чтоб тебя, Ойкава, я так считаю! — Ивайзуми срывается на крик, слыша в собственном голосе злое отчаяние. Глаза внезапно начинает жечь. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что слаб для тебя?

Он произносит это тихо, будто бы враз лишившись всех эмоций. На место злости приходит опустошенность и принятие — Ойкава будет с кем-то достойным его самого. Ивайзуми этого звания не оправдал.

Он чувствует, как хватка Ойкавы ослабевает и сходит на нет. Он по-прежнему стоит слишком близко — Ивайзуми чувствует его тепло там, где их тела соприкасаются. Руки Ойкавы бессильно опускаются по швам, лицо на секунду принимает беспомощное выражение, а после в глубине карих глаз загорается огонёк.

— Тогда, давно, ты пообещал мне, что станешь моим Щитом, — Ойкава смотрит Ивайзуми прямо в глаза, и тот не находит в себе сил сказать и слова против. — Так будь добр сдержать свое обещание, Ива-чан.

Он отходит так же внезапно, как и оказывается рядом. Подхватывает сумку с подоконника и делает пару шагов вперед, прежде чем обернуться.

— Моим Щитом будешь или ты, или никто, Ива-чан. Тебе выбирать.

Ивайзуми кажется, что он вернулся в детство. Немного неправильное, искореженное детство, в котором они с Ойкавой поменялись местами — Ивайзуми полон неуверенности в себе, Ойкава — веры в него.

Ивайзуми понимает, что никак не может предать эту веру, но выхода из ситуации не видит.

Глухие шаги ещё долго звучат эхом в голове.

* * *

Они не разговаривают и не видятся почти неделю. Ивайзуми признаёт — он всеми силами старается избегать Ойкаву. Благо, совместные предметы у них появятся только после распределения, поэтому днем это удается ему вполне успешно, а оставшееся время Ивайзуми проводит за медитацией, стараясь накопить больше сил. Ханамаки, когда они сталкиваются, смотрит неодобрительно, а его обычно расслабленный вид кажется слишком напускным.

— Я не знаю, что происходит между тобой и Ойкавой, но завязывайте с этим.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Ивайзуми хмурится и отрывает взгляд от книги, смотря Ханамаки прямо в глаза.

— Ты серьезно не понимаешь? Когда ты видел его в последний раз? — Светлые брови ползут вверх, а в глазах Ханамаки загорается осознание. — Идем.

Ивайзуми отчего-то даже не думает спорить. Убирает книгу в сумку и, встав на ноги, покорно следует за Ханамаки, совершенно не понимая, что тот хочет ему показать. Когда они приходят на место, слова становятся лишними.

Ойкава, белый, как мел, сидит за столом и бездумно смотрит на лежащее перед ним яблоко. Обычно уложенные, едва не сияющие от здоровья, волосы выглядят бесцветными, а сам Ойкава — неопрятным. Ивайзуми видит, как Ойкава дрожащей рукой пытается взять яблоко в руки, но оно неумолимо выскальзывает, будто он не в силах его удержать.

— Какого черта он с собой сделал? — Шепот, полный ужаса, слетает с губ, и Ивайзуми делает шаг вперед, готовый сорваться с места в любой момент, чтобы оказаться рядом.

— Не он, Ивайзуми, — Ханамаки качает головой и смотрит так, словно знает что-то, чего не знает сам Ивайзуми. Он уже готов спросить, но спотыкается на полуслове.

Ойкава, не успев встать из-за стола, начинает падать.

Ивайзуми оказывается рядом мгновенно. Подхватывает Ойкаву на руки и, мельком взглянув на лицо того, отворачивается, не в силах смотреть. Тот легкий, как пушинка, Ивайзуми без труда поднимает его и вздрагивает, когда чувствует слабую хватку на своем плече.

— Ива-чан… — Ойкава говорит тихо, но все посторонние звуки отходят на второй план, и всё, что слышит Ивайзуми, это его голос. — Хорошо, что ты пришел, Ива-чан.

Бескровных губ касается призрачная улыбка, и Ойкава закрывает глаза, окончательно теряя сознание.

В палате темно и холодно, и Ивайзуми натягивает одеяло повыше, по самый подбородок, боясь, что Ойкава может замерзнуть. Он сидит так тихо, как только может, — медсестра взяла с него обещание, что он не станет шуметь и мешать больным. Ивайзуми сделает, что угодно, лишь бы иметь возможность быть рядом с Ойкавой и не выпускать его руку из своей.

Его терзают собственные чувства — стыд и сожаление за то, что оставил, страх, что мог не успеть, и еще больший — что Ойкава не примет его, когда придет в себя. Он скользит взглядом по хрупкой фигуре, очертания которой едва видны под толстым одеялом, и сжимает руку Ойкавы крепче, когда тот сквозь сон зовет его по имени. Услышав привычное, сонное «Ива-чан», Ивайзуми чувствует, как сердце начинает биться быстрее.

Он неотрывно наблюдает за тем, как на щеках Ойкавы начинает появляться здоровый румянец, а кожа приобретает персиковый солнечный оттенок. Смотрит, как исчезают глубокие тени на его лице, и чувствует, как по телу пробегают мурашки. Ойкава оживает буквально на его глазах, с каждым часом выглядит всё лучше, и Ивайзуми в очередной раз понимает, какой он безнадежный идиот.

Какие идиоты они оба, что не заметили раньше.

Он едва успевает задремать, но из сладкой неги его выводит ощутимое касание прохладных пальцев к щеке. Сонно проморгавшись, Ивайзуми открывает глаза и натыкается на мягкую улыбку Ойкавы.

— Привет. — Его голос всё ещё слабый, но в глазах плещется жизнь, и Ивайзуми наконец-то позволяет себе облегченно выдохнуть.

— Привет. — Он смотрит на Ойкаву снизу вверх, наслаждаясь его прикосновениями. Они по-прежнему держатся за руки — Ивайзуми совершенно не хочет его отпускать, Ойкава даже не пытается высвободиться, — и при каждом слове его губы чуть касаются острых костяшек пальцев Ойкавы. — Ты меня напугал.

— Прости. — Ойкава забавно морщит нос и отводит взгляд в сторону. — Я не понимаю, как так вышло. Я не так часто практиковался в последние дни и старался спать нормально, но сил с каждым днем становилось меньше, — он замолчал, всё так же отрешенно смотря на стену.

Ивайзуми, как никогда раньше, хотелось, чтобы Ойкава снова посмотрел на него.

— Ты не виноват, Ойкава, — Ивайзуми набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и закрыл глаза, прижимаясь к руке, которую Ойкава так и не убрал. — Это я избегал тебя всю неделю и даже не думал узнать, в каком ты состоянии. Если бы не Ханамаки, то я бы так и не пришел, а тебя могло бы уже не быть в живых.

— Ива-чан, я…

— Тш-ш-ш, — Ивайзуми тихо выдыхает сквозь зубы, заставляя Ойкаву замолчать. Ему нужна лишь минута — собраться с силами, собраться с мыслями и всё наконец-то сказать. — Я всю неделю копил силы и тренировался, чтобы успеть к инициации, чтобы быть достойным тебя. Я так зациклился на этом, что забыл о самом важном. Я забыл о тебе, Ойкава, и чуть тебя не лишился. Это я должен просить у тебя прощения.

— Но я не понимаю. Мне казалось, что моя энергия тает и не восполняется, чтобы я не делал. И наша инициация…

— Нам не нужна инициация, Ойкава. — Ивайзуми с трудом сглатывает вставший в горле ком и позволяет себе посмотреть Ойкаве в глаза. — Мы уже её прошли и очень давно.

Глаза Ойкавы расширяются.

— Ива-чан? Ты хочешь сказать?..

— Мы с тобой в тандеме.

Ивайзуми пытается сказать что-то еще, пытается извиниться за то, что совершил такую оплошность. Ойкава не слушает. Прижимает указательный палец к губам Ивайзуми и смеется — громко и чисто. Счастливо. Качает головой, не переставая улыбаться.

— Я не хочу больше ничего слышать, Ива-чан. Самое главное ты уже сказал — мы всегда будем вместе, а остальное мне неважно.

Ивайзуми замолкает и кивает, соглашаясь. Позволяет себе робко улыбнуться и сжать руку Ойкавы в своей.

Самое главное он так и не говорит.

* * *

Ивайзуми каждый раз кажется, что он не сможет любить Ойкаву сильнее. Это чувство, зародившееся еще в детстве, лишь крепнет в нем с возрастом, и когда Ивайзуми думает, что больше уже просто некуда, Ойкава убеждает его в обратном. Каждое его действие, каждая фраза, каждый жест — Ивайзуми ловит все, стараясь запомнить даже мелочи. По крупицам собирает моменты, бережно укладывая на полочки памяти, чтобы не потерять ничего из того, что Ойкава даёт ему каждый день.

Он так и не находит в себе силы во всём признаться.

Иногда Ивайзуми, как сейчас, ловит на себе взгляд Ойкавы — долгий, задумчивый, но оттого не менее теплый. Тогда ему кажется, что Ойкава рассматривает его под микроскопом, видит насквозь. Становится неуютно, Ивайзуми хмурится недовольно, спрашивая: «Что?» Но Ойкава лишь качает головой и смеется.

— Ничего, Ива-чан. — Он возвращается к работе, скользит пальцами по нитям, вновь переплетая их. — Тебе никогда не было интересно, чем занимаются люди?

Ивайзуми замирает на мгновенье. Создается впечатление, будто Ойкава прочитал его мысли, толком не сформировавшиеся в голове.

— Было. — Ивайзуми пожимает плечами и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как в нем циркулирует энергия, как она ровным потоком уходит в сторону, передаваясь Ойкаве. Ивайзуми нравится это ощущение — в такие моменты он чувствует, что их с Ойкавой связывает почти осязаемая неразрывная лента.

— Я ходил в Хранилище. Мне разрешили посмотреть. — Ивайзуми резко садится, заинтересованно глядя на Ойкаву. Ему самому путь туда был закрыт. — Они выращивают животных, которые дают им молоко, а еще играют в разные игры. А еще они стареют. Я видел старого человека с длинными, седыми волосами, представляешь, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми не представляет. Никто из них не доживал до того момента, когда их волосы седели, а кожа становилась морщинистой.

— Я бы хотел, — Ивайзуми задумывается о жизни людей, о них с Ойкавой и хочет сказать — «быть человеком», но вместо этого произносит: — Посмотреть.

В душе вспыхивает беспокойство, и Ивайзуми оглядывает Ойкаву, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Что у него остались силы, что он не увядает и у них впереди ещё много времени.

— Не волнуйся обо мне, Ива-чан. — На его губах играет лёгкая улыбка. — Я в порядке, правда.

Ивайзуми морщится и кивает. Во рту остается привкус горечи, а хорошее настроение бесследно исчезает.

Они оба знают — Ойкава в порядке не был.

Но произносить это вслух никто из них не хочет.

* * *

Осознание неизбежности с каждым днем ощущается острее. Ивайзуми смотрит на то, как Ойкава сгорает, и понимает, что бессилен. Он старается вырабатывать и отдавать больше энергии, но все оказывается без толку.

Она помогает породить новые жизни, а сохранить единственную, самую дорогую — нет.

В душе расцветает отчаяние, такое же бесконечное, как и ставшая болезненной любовь.

Ивайзуми старается быть как можно ближе к Ойкаве, хочет насладиться его теплом, насмотреться на него. Прикасаться как можно чаще. Запомнить гладкость кожи, черты лица. Запечатлеть в памяти, каково это — когда Ойкава прикасается к нему, и понимает, что не успевает. У Ойкавы почти не остается сил, в его глазах все меньше жизни, а когда-то теплая, мягкая кожа становится ледяной и сухой.

Ивайзуми следит за тем, как Ойкава, зажмурившись и поджав губы, сосредотачивается и размыкает ладони. Золотистое яркое сияние наполняет комнату, согревает ее, а внутри у Ивайзуми все холодеет от злости. Он хочет встать на ноги, опрокинуть стул и оборвать чью-то жизнь, взамен которой Ойкава отдает свою. Какой во всем этом смысл, если Ойкавы не станет? Ивайзуми не находит ответ, но пойти на поводу собственных желаний не может. Знает, что бесполезно, и понимает, что Ойкава ему этого не простит.

Тонкие пальцы Ойкавы одну за другой складывают нити в причудливую косичку, и Ивайзуми краем сознания отмечает, что никогда такого не видел. Он придвигается ближе, завороженно следит за каждым движением, но даже красота рождения новой жизни не может отвлечь его от Ойкавы. Темная челка небрежно падает ему на глаза, создавая слишком ощутимый контраст с бледной кожей. Тени под глазами в равномерном сиянии становятся еще заметнее, скулы кажутся более заостренными, а над бледными губами собираются бисеринки пота. 

Ивайзуми понимает: это — последнее творение Ойкавы, и от столь простого осознания начинает жечь глаза.

— Ива-чан. — Меж бровей Ойкавы пролегает хмурая складка. — Помоги мне.

— Как?

— Возьми ее. — Ойкава кидает взгляд на свободно парящий кончик нити. — И вплети вот сюда, — легкий кивок в нужном направлении.

Ивайзуми поджимает губы и хмурится, точно так же, как Ойкава,сидящий напротив.

— С ума сошел?

— Просто сделай это, Ива-чан. — Ойкава смотрит ему в глаза, и Ивайзуми замирает. В его взгляде неприкрытая, безмолвная мольба о помощи, а где-то на дне теплится нежность и доверие. Ивайзуми знает: то, что они делают, — полное безумие, но пока Ойкава так смотрит на него, отказать он не может.

Ивайзуми неуверенно тянется вперед и аккуратно берет нить в руку. Ему кажется, что она едва слышно звенит, а кончики пальцев покалывает от тепла.

— Смелее. — Губ Ойкавы касается легкая улыбка, и он на секунду прикрывает глаза. — Я уже не могу держать.

Золотистая нить натягивается под уверенными движениями. Ивайзуми вплетает ее в нужное место, слегка касаясь пальцев Ойкавы, который разводит нити так, чтобы Ивайзуми без препятствий мог вплести свою. Они завязывают последний узелок вместе, оставляя два коротких хвостика на концах.

— Вот и всё, — Ойкава рвано выдыхает. Сплетенная косичка ярко вспыхивает и растворяется в воздухе — сияющая пыльца медленно оседает на стол.

Ойкава заваливается вперед, будто враз лишившись опоры. Ивайзуми вскакивает со стула и едва успевает поймать его. Сухие, холодные губы невесомо касаются щеки, а неровное дыхание обжигает кожу. Ивайзуми помогает Ойкаве выйти из-за стола и укладывает на кровать, не веря, что это происходит.

Рука Ойкавы в его собственной выглядит слишком хрупкой — сожми и точно сломаешь. Ивайзуми аккуратно проводит большим пальцем по выпирающим острым костяшкам и не может вымолвить ни слова. В горле стоит ком, мысли хаотично мечутся в голове. Ивайзуми смотрит в глаза Ойкаве — такие живые глаза — и так много хочет ему сказать. Но вместо этого зажмуривается и молча прижимается губами к тонкому запястью, аккурат туда, где неровно бьется пульс.

Ойкава касается его почти незаметно — обводит пальцами линию скул и останавливает их где-то в районе рта. Ивайзуми поднимает на него взгляд и чувствует, как болезненно сжимается сердце, а слова, вот-вот готовые сорваться, замирают на губах.

— Ива-чан, — тихий шепот нарушает сложившуюся тишину, и Ойкава сжимает его руку в своей, — я тебя тоже.

Ивайзуми чувствует, как хватка ослабевает, а вторая рука Ойкавы обессиленно опускается вниз. На сетчатке глаз отпечатывается призрачная улыбка Ойкавы, а в ушах продолжает звучать его голос.

Ойкаве как всегда не нужны были слова, чтобы все понять.

* * *

Ивайзуми смотрит вниз, прямиком на белые, пушистые облака, покачивая ногой, и со вздохом облокачивается на раму. Голова привычно кружится, и окружающий мир делает кувырок — приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы переждать приступ тошноты.

— Вы всегда были ненормальными, но я даже представить не мог, насколько. — Ханамаки смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. В его взгляде шок напополам с восхищением, а губы дрожат.

Ивайзуми проводит рукой по лицу и шумно выдыхает, пытаясь справиться с вернувшимися воспоминаниями и чувствами. Пустые места, от которых веяло непонятной тоской, теперь заполняются воспоминаниями об Ойкаве.

Теперь всё встает на свои места.

— И что это значит?

Он поднимается на ноги, чуть пошатываясь, и думает о том, когда Ханамаки успел перенести их из Хранилища в комнату.

— Мне нечего менять в мирах. Вы с Ойкавой все сделали сами, — Ханамаки улыбается так, как не улыбался давно — счастливо и открыто.

— Я не понимаю, — Ивайзуми в который раз произносит эту фразу и мотает головой.

— Чувства Ойкавы были так сильны, что он пропитывал ими каждую созданную им жизнь, каждый созданный мир. Вкладывал их в само основание, поэтому ваши отражения просто не могли не встретиться в других вероятностях. — Ханамаки аккуратно садится на краешек стола и расстегивает свою накидку, прежде чем продолжить. — Последнее творение, которое вы с Ойкавой создали — это ваш мир.

— То есть? — Ивайзуми хмурится и впивается в Ханамаки взглядом.

— Он создан из ваших чувств и желаний, вы сплели его вместе, вкладывая то, что было в ваших душах. Этот мир не принадлежит вашим отражениям, Ивайзуми, — Ханамаки на несколько секунд делает паузу, лукаво смотря Ивайзуми в глаза. — Этот мир принадлежит вам.

Ивайзуми спрыгивает с подоконника и, пошатываясь, доходит до кровати. Сознание с каждой минутой становится всё более расплывчатым, норовя ускользнуть. Матрац прогибается под весом тела, и Ивайзуми, выдохнув, падает на подушки. Под закрытыми веками он видит залитую солнцем поляну и два силуэта, что кидают друг другу сине-желтый мяч. 

Даже если они оба не вспомнят о своей прошлой жизни — это неважно. Важно то, что они смогут провести целую жизнь вместе. Ивайзуми представляет Ойкаву с морщинистым лицом и сединой в волосах, и этот образ вызывает на губах улыбку.  
Ойкава наверняка его уже заждался.

Ивайзуми закрывает глаза и выдыхает — в последний раз.


End file.
